Music and Love
by AllForLoveAndHappiness
Summary: a bunch of unrelate Jelsi songfics
1. Breakaway

**My twin and I were bored last night, so we put my Mp3 on and wrote singfics, mine for HSM and my sis's for twilight. So i will be posting them for the other songs**

* * *

**Song-Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson **

"This is just like Romeo and Juliet!" Gabriella sighed," The feuding families and forbidden romance!" I glared at her. I loved Jason but because our families hate each other, we were forbidden to see each other. When my dad found out I was dating a Cross, he smacked me across the face and told me I could never see him again. Currently, the gang, minus Jason, was all in our meeting place by the school.

"So, what happened exactly, Kels?" asked Troy. I sighed and started telling the story. Jason had climbed threw my window, like he always did, and we were lying on my bed watching a movie. He was holding me and we were sneaking kisses every now and then.

All of a sudden, my dad flew threw the door. Before I knew what happened, my dad had thrown Jason down the stairs and hit me, yelling about how I disgust him. I let out a quiet sob as Gabriella and Taylor wrapped their arms around me.

"And now I'll never see him again!" Tears were pouring down my face now.

"You'll see him at school." Said Taylor.

"No, I won't! My parents are sending me to an all girls prep-school in New Hampshire! I don't want to go!" I sobbed, "I want Jason!" The guys reached out and gently touched me, each giving me their support. All of a sudden, a silver Mercedes pulled up besides us. The drivers door opened and Jason popped out. I smiled widely.

"Kels, lets go!" He yelled.

"Where?"

"Chicago." He replied simply.

"What? But how, why?' I asked.

"Our parents don't want us together, so we'll run away. It's time we stop doing what we're told!" He held up a duffle bag and said, "I packed some clothes for you." He threw me a key and I noticed it was my house key.

"So, are we going or what?" he asked. I glanced at my friends then said, "See ya!" Then hopped into Jason's car and laughed as we speed down the road."

* * *

**R&R please!**


	2. You are the Music in Me

**Thanks to all the people who have read our reviewed. here's another one.**

**Song- You are the Music in Me by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens**

* * *

"I had a really fun time tonight, Jas." Said Kelsi. They were walking home from their 8th date. They had been dating for 3 months total and tonight was their anniversary. He had taken her to the local fair and won her a teddy bear from the ring toss game.

Smiling, he shifted the bear, now dubbed Jay, into his other arm and gently grabbed her hand. She reached up with her right hand and brushed his black hair out of his eyes. The stars above them twinkled as they entered their block. Kelsi and Jason lived next door to each other since they were seven. Jason lived with his eleven brothers and sisters while Kelsi lived with her foster parents and two foster brothers.

"I'm really glad you could come tonight." Jason said softly.

"Me too, it's nice to get out every once and awhile." Kelsi replied. They walked up her driveway and onto her front porch.

"Thanks for taking me." Kelsi smiled as she leaned against the door. He handed her the teddy bear and started thinking, '_Should I do it now? What if she rejects me?'_

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, trying to gather the courage.

"Hey, Kels," he said gently, "I…I love you."

His eyes sought the ground as he waited for her response. He felt her small hand lift his chin up then felt her lips on his. His was surprised that she had the courage to make the move for their very first kiss. He stopped thinking as instincts he didn't know he had kicked in. She felt him smile into the kiss and gently pulled away for air.

"So I'll call you tomorrow?" he asked. She nodded and hugged the bear to her chest as she watched him hop the fence that led to her house. As darkness swallowed him up, she gently touched her lips and smiled. He loved her! She smiled and walked inside

**

* * *

**

R&R please! it helps me write better!


	3. When Your Gone

"I'm sorry, we've done everything we can." The worn out doctor turned and slowly walked out of the waiting room.

"Noooo!!!" sobbed Kelsi as she fell to the floor, letting out heart wrenching sobs. She felt hands grab her shoulders, lifting her off the ground. She didn't know who lifted her up, but she turned into their chest. She just needed to be held right now. Jason was dead, because of her. Her husband, her best friend, the father of her unborn child, was gone, forever. She sobbed harder as she thought of her unborn child, it would never meet it's father! If she hadn't asked him to go to the store to get her a jar of peanut butter, he would have never gotten into that stupid car accident. A nurse stepped out and said something, but Kelsi didn't pay attention to her.

She felt the hands guide her through a door and looked up to see the unknown person.

"Zeke? What are you doing here? Where are we going?" she asked shakily.

"I'm taking you home." He replied.

"No, Jason, I need to stay with him!"

"Kels, he's gone, you need to admit that!" he said pushing her into his car.

"NO!" she started struggling. How dare he tell her Jason was gone! He was fine and he would come over to them, laughing about how he fooled them and how he was very much alive.

"Kelsi! Kelsi stop!" yelled Zeke as he tried to restrain Kelsi, "You need to calm down, this stress is not good for you or the baby!"

"No! He's alive! You'll see, you'll all see!" she sobbed uncontrollably.

"He's not gone! He's not gone!"


	4. Do you Believe in Magic?

**Hello! I am really happy because we just got a new computer, so I'm going to try it out! **

**Disclaimer-Hear Ye, Hear Ye I do not own thou movie entitled High School Musical, for if I owned thee, I would be majorly happy….ith **

**Song- Do you Believe in Magic? By Aly and AJ**

* * *

"Alright, what should we do first?" asked Kelsi. The girls were having their annual slumber party at Kelsi's house.

"Gossip!" all three girls giggled as they sat down on the bed. They gossiped about various topics until they landed on their boyfriends.

"…And then he brought me chocolate covered strawberries!" finished Gabriella. The girls did a group 'awww' before Taylor said, "I can't hold a conversation with Chad unless it involves basketball." The girls laughed.

"So, what about you Miss Kels? You and Jason seem to be getting pretty close."

"He's so sweet! I mean he's my best guy friend, but I don't think he likes me that way." Kelsi hung her head, feeling rejected.

"Kels, are you joking? That boy worships the ground you walk on!" exclaimed Taylor.

"Yah, he's always staring at you in Darbus's class." Added Gabriella.

"Really?" asked Kelsi shyly.

"Sweetheart, the poor guy is head-over-heels for you!" laughed Taylor.

"What should I do?"

"Call him! Ask him on a date!" said Gabriella.

"Oh no! I have an irrational fear of rejection!" Kelsi said quickly.

"Sweetie, Jason is shy, really shy, and he is just as scared as rejection as you are!" Gabriella nodded, backing Taylor up, "besides the guys are all getting annoyed because he talks about you nonstop."

"Seriously?"

Taylor handed her her cell phone and said, "Call him."

Kelsi took her phone and scrolled through her contacts till she found Jason. She hit call then looked at her friends. They nodded, encouraging Kelsi to talk to him. She heard a voice answer and said, "Hi, Jason, it's Kelsi, um… so listen, I was wondering…" Kelsi walked out of the room while talking to Jason. Taylor and Gabriella grinned to each other when the heard a loud scream from the other room.

"HE SAID YES!"

* * *

**please R&R!!!!!**


	5. You Belong to Me

**You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift**

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

"Here comes the slut." Murmured Chad as Jason's new girlfriend strutted over to them. I sighed and buried myself deeper into my composition sheets. Brittany sat herself down next to Jason and immediately wrapped her arms around him. Her bleach blonde hair draped over her fake breasts and as I glanced up she was whispering something in his ear.

"We'll see you later guys." Stuttered Jason as Brittany pulled him from the cafeteria, her high heels clinking against the floor as she strutted out. I felt tears gather in my eyes as I stared at their backs. He would never like me anyways. Why would he have me when he could have Miss. Perfect? She was beautiful with her stunning looks and had all the popularity being head cheerleader.

"Kels, stop, we can tell what you are thinking and if he doesn't see what a great girl you are, then he's not worth it." Gabriella rubs me arm and I give her a small watery smile.

* * *

"YES!!!" The band kids around me scream like crazy as Jason makes the final basket, making East High win the game. I stand up, my band uniform bunching around my legs making it uncomfortably tight, and watch as Jason walks over to Brittany, a look of pain on his face. I soon see why as Brittany is wrapped around number 29. He says something to her and she rolls her eyes and keeps hugging 29.

* * *

My phone beeps loudly. I put down my saxophone and look at the text from Jason.

_U going 2nite? _I sigh, of course, homecoming was tonight, how could I forget.

_Cant…practicing._ I soon receive a text back from him.

_Oh….wish u would…. _I sigh, then run to my closet and rip out the dress I wore to my brother's wedding.

_Jason's POV_

I leaned back in my chair and watched as everyone around me was having a great time. Troy and Gabriella weren't far from me dancing close and sneaking kisses. Brittany was currently the center of attention, with almost all the boys gathered around her.

"Oh my God!" I heard Gabriella explain. I saw my friends all staring a little ways away, their mouths open in shock. I glanced over and my mouth dropped. Kelsi was walking through the crowd, her hair was down and fell in ringlets and she traded in her glasses for contacts. I stood up and started to walk towards her. Brittany grabbed my arm as I passed by her and I shook her off, not even bothering to talk to her. I stop just a foot away from Kelsi and took in her beauty. She smiled at me then said, "I love you." I smiled and gently leaned down to kiss her. Around me, I could here the giggles and deep laughs of my friends, and the scream coming from Brittany, but I could honestly care less. As I pull away from her I smile and pull her onto the dance floor.

* * *

So, how should i begin this? IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!!!!! i have no valid excuse for this but im sorry! i hope you enjoy this oneshot though, inspired by Taylor Swift's music video, You Belong With Me. Please R&R


End file.
